Akatsuki Academy
by xChidori-chanx
Summary: A girl named Charmaine Becton has won a contest to go to school on an island. This school's name is Akatsuki Academy:For Higher Learning.Follow this girl on her journey.


It's about 6 o'clock AM. And my mom is calling me down for breakfast. School hasn't even started for me yet. "Charmaine! Hurry up it's almost time to go." My mom called me. Yes, my name is Charmaine. I am 13 years old and today I'm going to my new school. But why go to school if it hasn't even started yet? It's because the new school I'm going to is on a distance island and the only way to get there is by plane. My new school is called The Akatsuki Academy.

"I'm coming mom." I yelled back down the stairs. I grabbed my suitcase, which I had already packed the night before, and headed down the stairs. The plane left at 7 and it only takes 30 minutes to get to the airport, so I had enough time. I grabbed an apple out the fridge and headed for the car. "Are we all ready to go?" my mom asked me as she started up the car. "Yup, I'm all ready to go." I screamed out the window. "You seem happy to leave me with your crazy sister and your daddy." She said smiling.

"No, I'm just happy that I'm going to a new school on a beautiful island, I get to meet new people ,and see new things, plus I always wanted to go to a academy." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm' glad you won that contest to go there because if you didn't I couldn't pay for you." She said. Our family was going through hard times but I was going to this nice school saying it could raise my grades up. That was all my mom wanted.

We arrived at the airport. I had to get my bags checked and go through a metal detector. When I was done I said my last goodbyes to my mom and boarded the plane. My seat number was 15D. I was seating in the back it looked like I was the only one on. A couple of minutes went by and half the plane was filled.

"But sempai Tobi wants to know too." Said a strange guy wearing an orange mask. "No Tobi now leave me alone, un." Said the girl with blonde hair. Well she looks like a girl but sounds more like a boy. The two sat on either side of me still yelling at each other not noticing me at all. They got louder and everyone one on the plane was staring at us. I felt embarrassed and sank into my seat so no one could see me. Then someone behind us couldn't stand their pointless argument it anymore. "Shut up you two, you're making too much noise." Said the guy behind us.

He had Red hair and brown eyes and he was very _**very**_ cute. The other two was silent for a while till the red headed guy broke the silence. "Sorry about my friends they can be rude sometimes. By the way are you new to the school? I never have seen you here before." He said. "Yea I'm new. My name is Charmaine Becton." I said shyly smiling. "It's nice to meet you Charmaine my name is Sasori." He said with a cheerful smile that made me smile too. I turned back around to see that the two had calm down.

"So what's your name?" I asked the blonde. She looked at me for a while then said. "I'm Deidara and your name is, un?" "Charmaine, your name's kinda weird for a girl." I said. Deidara looked kinda mad when I said that. "I'm a boy, un." He yelled. "Oh I'm so sorry I thought you where a girl." I said really loud. The whole plane started to laugh.

"Hi new girl. Tobi's name is Tobi." Said the guy with the mask. "My name is Charmaine. Nice to meet you Tobi." I said. He grabbed my hand and started to shake it really fast. I grabbed his other hand and did the same. "What are you two doing, un?" Asked Deidara. "We're shaking hands." I said while laughing. "Oh great another Tobi, un." Deidara said with a sigh.

One hour has passed on our four hour flight. Tobi has fallen asleep; Sasori's reading a book, and Deidara is playing with some clay he had in his pocket. "Ugh, I'm so bored." I whined. Deidara looked over at me. I let out a really big sigh and he chuckled. I looked up at him and poked out my bottom lip. "Oh come on what's with the sad face, un." He said. "I'm bored and there's at least three more hours left."

"How about we play a game to pass the time, un." He said. We played a couple of games till I fell a sleep. Someone nudged my shoulder and tried to wake me up, but failed the first time. The second time worked when Tobi shook me back a fourth screaming at me. "What! What do you want from me?" I screamed. "We want you to wake up." Said a calm voice. I opened my eyes slowly. "We're here. Get up, get up!" Yelled Tobi. Everyone on the plane was getting off.

"Oh ok I'm getting up." I said picking up myself up off the chair. I looked out the window seeing the bright blue sky and the shinning sun's refection on the water. The water was so clear you could see the school of fish swimming around. "Wow!" I said completely amazed by the beautiful sight. That was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. "Yeah, wait till you see the rest of the island, un." Deidara said. We got off the plane and went to claim our bags. Then after that we got on a bus that drove us to the school. I sat by Tobi and Sasori sat next to Deidara. It only took about 15 minutes before we got to the school. We got off the bus and headed towards the campus office.

"Miss Charmaine you're in room 52 in building 4." Said a man who was working in the office. "Thank you sir." I said. I ran out the room looking for Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. Then ran down the hallway. Not looking where I was going I ran into Tobi. "Ow! That hurt." I said. "Oh looky Deidara-sempai Tobi found Charmaine-chan." Tobi said while helping me off the ground.

"What room are you staying in, un?" Deidara asked me. "Room 52 in building 4. Can you show me where it's at?" I asked Deidara. "Sure, un. After I show her, her room and we'll give her a tour of the school, un." They nodded and headed the other way to find their rooms.

"Follow me, un." He said. We walked outside to a building that had a big 4 on it. We walked in the building and up two flights of stairs. "Are we there yet?" I asked tired from all the walking. "Not yet, un. Be patient, yeah." Deidara said as we walked down the long hall way.

We stopped in front of a door with a plank made out of metal with the number 52 on it. "Here we are, hm." Deidara said pleased with himself, "I actually remembered where the girls' drooms where, yeah." "Wow Deidara and why where you in the girls' drooms anyways. Did they put you in because you looked like a girl?" I said giggling. "No! It's because one of my friends is a girl, hm!" Deidara yelled at me. "Ok, ok. Yesh miss sensitive can't take a joke." I said sticking my tongue out.

I walked into the room. The rooms were painted with different colors. The colors were splatter all over the walls. There were two beds on each side of the room. One was red and the other was blue. I sat my bags on the red one. "Hurry up and unpack, un." Deidara said. I looked down beside me at my bags then back at Deidara. "Done!" I said.

Deidara looked at me kind of funny. "What are you talking about, yeah?" "I'll unpack later." I said. I grabbed Deidara's hand and ran down the hall and down the stairs. "Wait! Slow down, yeah!" Deidara yelled trying not to fall as I pulled him with me. "You don't even know where you're going, hm." I stopped and Deidara ran into me. He fell and pulled me with him so I fell too. "Ow, Deidara you idiot what was that for." I screamed in his ear. "Will you quit yelling at me women, hm?" Deidara yelled in my face. "And get off me too, yeah."

"Deidara-sempai, Charmaine-chan!" Yelled a voice. "Oh great it's Tobi, un. Just at the right time too, hm." Deidara said in a hushed tone. "Oh no Charmaine-chan fell down again. Tobi will help Charmaine-chan." Tobi said. He offered me his and I grabbed it.

He helped me off the ground. "What about me, hm?" Deidara asked. "What about you?" I said sarcastically. "Shut up and help me up, yeah." He said. "No thank you." I said and kicked his leg and ran off. "Get back here you brat, hm!" Deidara yelled and chased after me.

"Ah! Someone help me this little girl is chasing me." I yelled still running away from Deidara. "Get back here, un!" Deidara yelled. "Do you think we should go after them Sasori?" asked Tobi. "No this is very entertaining." Sasori said grinning. "Sasori help me." I yelled running pass them. "Ok I will. Just calm down." Sasori stuck out his foot and Deidara tripped over it. "Look Deidara-sempai fell." Laughed Tobi. "Shut up you idiot, hm." Deidara yelled at Tobi. "No you shut up, hm." I said.

"What did you say, un?" he said. "Huh, un?" "Stop that, yeah." "Stop what, hm?" "That, un." "What, hm?" "Just shut up already, hm!" Deidara yelled so loud everyone turned and looked at us. I laughed and ran behind Tobi. "Lets go see the others." Sasori told Deidara.

We headed towards the library.


End file.
